


Spotlight

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: If These Walls Had Eyes [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, I literally have no idea how to tag this story, Introspection, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Public Blow Jobs, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babylon has been an important place to Brian, Justin and the rest of the Liberty Avenue Gang for many years. Here is a short look at a few of the most important moments in Brian and Justin's relationship through the eyes of the club and it's various patrons.</p><p>This is the first in a five part series! Takes place during 01x01, when their story began and our lives all ended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I just couldn't get out of my head. Babylon is such an important place in the show and I always think about how Brian and Justin are seen through the eyes of onlookers. There should be five parts in this and I'm not sure how long they will take to post. Hope you like it!
> 
> Kudo, comment, bookmark, share!
> 
> Enjoy!

If the gay men of Pittsburgh, PA were moths, then Babylon was the spotlight. It stood in the center of Liberty Avenue, right amidst the hubbub and frenzy. During the day it stood as a silent mass, just another part of the background drop. At night, it was anything but that. Babylon came alive once the sunlight died, pulsating with music and sex and pure, unhindered life. The men flocked to it, spilling inside and out constantly. It would fill to capacity and then some. As they say, to infinity and beyond.

Babylon was the castle of Liberty Avenue and Brian Kinney was the king. No one denied it, no one argued it, no one even fought it. Well, one did, but that’s a later story. In any case, Brian had entered the Babylon scene before he was even twenty. He came in out of nowhere, fucked and claimed his place at the top of the foodchain. It wasn't just that he was hot, because most of the Babylon patrons were definitely fuckable. It wasn't just that he was an asshole, because again, that wasn't uncommon. What made Brian Kinney the Stud of Liberty avenue was that he exuded sex. There was heat and lust in every movement, every look and every breath.

Sam Elk had been going to Babylon almost as long as the infamous Liberty Avenue Gang. He had seen them all more than once at some point or another. It was hard not to. Brian Kinney was very noticeable even on the crowded Babylon dancefloor and thus, his friends were elite by association. Sam had never talked to any of them but, like most others, found himself paying attention out of pure curiosity. Now, he was able to identify on sight Ted, the quiet and insecure background dancer; Emmett, the flamboyant queen; and Michael, Brian's loyal puppy nipping at his heels for attention. It was always the four of them. They all, mostly Brian, fucked and danced with others but the four of them were an impenetrable group.

Until he came along.

Sam was lucky in two ways that night. The first was that he got to blow Brian Kinney. Not a rare occurrence for others, but it was the first time the king had seemingly deemed Sam worthy of his momentary attentions. He wasn't sure what made that night special, at least in direct involvement to him, but something did.

Sam had been going about his usual routine, minding his own business and rubbing up against strangers when he saw the storm approaching. Brian stopped right in front of him, saying nothing but pulling Sam closer with a hand on his belt. He didn't have to say anything. If his actions and reputations didn't make everything perfectly clear, the look in his eyes would have. It was a look that made Sam think 'I am so fucked.' His immediate next thought was  'Hopefully.'

They danced together for a song or two, grinding and moving together like any other pair on the floor. Finally, finally, Brian turned and pulled Sam by the front of his pants through the crowd and into the backroom. Sadly, Sam was not pushed face first against the wall like he had hoped, but he knew that would be coming later. Instead, Brian leaned himself against the wall and pushed Sam down by the shoulders with a smoldering smirk.

Just as Sam was quickly undoing Brian's pants and sucking his splendid, loooong dick, he heard the telltale whine of Brian's oldest and closest.

"We need to go. We want to eat," Michael Novotny whined. Sam would roll his eyes if he didn't have more important matters to focus on at the moment.

"I'm just gonna give him my number," Brian drawled huskily, carefully guiding Sam's head up and down.

"What'd you do? Write it on your dick? How long will this take?"

Brian pulled Sam off him momentarily and studied him carefully. Sam smiled devilishly up at him, a promise that he would be worthwhile.

"Ten minutes," Brian decided, pushing Sam back onto his cock. "Tops."

Sated for the moment, Michael turned and left the backroom. Sam ate up Brian's cock hungrily.

"Cover your teeth," Brian warned irritably. Sam took his suggestion to heart. While he was a good fuck, Sam had little experience and skill in the art of giving head. He was hoping the stud could teach him a thing or two.

Sam tried for a few more minutes before he was roughly pushed away by the shoulders. He had no idea what was even happening until Brian was zipping up his pants.

"What the fuck?" Sam stuttered breathlessly.

"You bored me," was Brian's cold explanation.

Before Sam could say anything else, Brian was gone, out of the backroom. He pushed to his feet and strode angrily out of there, his face burning with embarrassment in the dim light. He couldn't believe it! His shot with Brian Kinney and he blew it! Or, didn't. Whatever.

Sam searched through the dancefloor to try and take another shot, but Brian was already gone. Sam rushed outside, hoping foolishly he could persuade Brian to to give him another chance, maybe take him to Sam's home or the exclusive Loft.

By the time that Sam made it outside, Brian was talking to some blond twink under a streetlamp. Sam had missed his chance. He just didn't know by how much.

Throughout the next few years, Sam still caught glimpses of Brian and the rest of the Gang at Babylon, now constantly accompanied by the trick, Justin he learned later. At first, Sam was irritated by the blond for taking his chance. Almost year after the first meeting, when Justin was bashed at his senior prom, Sam found himself hurting for the two of them. Not just for Justin, who had lost not only two weeks of his life and full use of his right hand, but his memories and the sense of confidence and light he emitted constantly.

As time wore on and Sam saw the obvious passion and electric connection between the two Kings of Babylon, he felt almost proud, occasionally having the urge to brag to his friends that he was the one to bring the first-class couple together, though the reason why might be a bit hard to explain.

When Sam stood in the rubble of the place he had come to know as home and overheard Brian Kinney, the heartless, selfish Stud of Liberty Avenue, announce his love to Justin Taylor, the luminescent blond twink who captured his heart, he was extremely, inexplicably happy he had given a bad blow job.

Just that once though.

 


End file.
